


One Last Breath

by AngieOwlie



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: Sakharine lets go, laughing wickedly, and the lad dives in – but time is running out and Haddock is running out of air.In other words - how Tintin really saved Haddock during the Spielberg movie.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	One Last Breath

_“Captain—!”  
  
_And that was all he heard before plummeting into the sea, water rushing over and closing off his senses – ears muffled – nose blocked – eyes nothing but watery blurs—  
  
He struggled against his bindings – _cursed wretched things!_ – while the dog squirmed in his own, the two of them sinking deeper, deeper, darker, darker...  
  
Then something dropped in, and from the eruption of bubbles over their heads – like a flame that would not be doused, a fiery orange was fast propelling towards them.  
  
He opened his mouth to call out to him but – _blast it!_ – accidentally released a stream of bubbles—  
  
Something bumped against his back and he whirled round just in time to see the dog pull loose his knots, paws scrabbling free as he hurried away for the surface.  
  
The boy glanced at the dog as it swam passed him, then continued kicking his way down farther into the depths of the darkening waters, just about an arm’s reach away—  
  
But by now Haddock’s muscles had turned to lead, and his lungs empty of life and his whole body a drowning anchor, and nothing mattered anymore – the treasure gone – Sakharine won – but if only he could say, this one last thing, and tell the boy that meeting him was the most wonderful thing to have come out of being mutinied, then surely it would be a dignified way for an old sea captain to go down to his watery grave.  
  
One last bubble...  
  
One last breath...  
  
One last moment, here, with him...  
  
Haddock began closing his eyes.  
  
But no, white light did not come shining down and singing angels did not appear welcoming with open arms; he was faintly aware the ginger shape getting closer and closer and _thundering typhoons the boy was cupping his face—  
  
_Air flowed into him from lips so soft, so worried, with such gentle firmness like the boy they belonged to.  
  
He blinked – surprised and confused and dazed – filled with much oxygen but somehow lightheaded still, as the lad cut him free – grabbed him by the elbow – kicking for both of them and steering up up up towards the light – til the surface broke and Haddock gulped in air – ears filling with yappings of a dog – and was guided to the shore by a pair of hands that never once left his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
